Old Heights
by fireflyAndy
Summary: Sequel to my AU "New Heights" AU Clary and Jace struggling with the shadow hunter lifestyle and their attraction for eachother. They aren't together, yet. [Clary, Jace] OTP 3
1. Chapter 1

I would only recommend reading this if you've read its predecessor, New Heights. s/10152004/1/New-Heights-Clace

AU Clary and Jace struggling with the shadow hunter lifestyle and their attraction for each other. They aren't together, yet.

Disclaimer: I Don't own TMI or any of their characters, I just make them do stuff.

The last thing Clary saw as she tiptoed away in the early hours of the morning was Jace sleeping peacefully on his stomach and the fading white and black lines of a mark on his lower back. In the hours of the previous night she had made countless mistakes and bad decisions. The worst on her part was sleeping with Jace and then using a rune so she wouldn't have to face it.

She ran straight to her room to change into training gear, a tight pair of ¾ leggings and a training bra that didn't rub her shoulder too much was the order of the day. Her reasons for training today were not unlike her reasons for training on the day before her first hunt. Frustration was bubbling at her stomach again except instead of guilt and self-loathing it was guilt and self-anger. Guilt over her cowardly walk of shame and self anger for sleeping with Jace and her method of dealing with it.

Rather than her crossbow Clary decided on balance training. She began the slow ascension to the highest beams in the room and secured a safety belt around her hips. Pacing the beams over and over did plenty for her balance but nothing to calm her nerves or her mind. With out thinking she unlatched the belt and jumped to the ground. The 25ft free fall should have at least broken her leg but thanks to her golden blood it barely jarred her feet. She moved towards the range and tried to calm herself the only way she knew how, with arrows and a battle simulation. Today she moved for a bow, it was faster than her beloved crossbow and the quivers could hold twice the ammunition.

Geared up she stepped into the sim arena and set it for the most difficult program available. Arrow after arrow was leased from the battle bow and sim enemy after sim enemy faded into broken hologram pixels and dying computer groans. She fired about 175 arrows before her arms began to tire and her shoulder began to throb. Sighing with resignation Clary packed away the bow and retrieved the arrows from the simulator and collapsed on the floor in a heap of limbs and sweat. Sighing inwardly Clary wondered which was the biggest mistake of her previous night.

When Jace woke a thousand questions ran through his mind. Why was he naked? What was that smell that flooded his bed and room? Why was Clary in the back of his mind? He glanced around and the smell became clearer in his mind. It was her smell, it was the grapefruit and honey smell she carried around but she had never carried it into his bed, let alone his room. His room was messier than he usually allowed it to be but that was the least of his troubles. The mysterious redhead's scent was emanating from every corner of his room and he had no clue why. He leapt off the bed only to find that s little silver necklace and ring leapt off with him. Clary's fathers ring. He placed it on the dresser and rushed to shower and dress himself. He had to find Clary; perhaps she would have the answers he so desperately needed.

When he arrived at the training room, his last stop on tour a la Clarissa, he found her panting heavily and firing arrows wildly around the sim arena. When she finished she tidied up her weapons and sat in a crumpled heap in the middle of the training room. She began rubbing desperately at her left shoulder and he remembered faintly applying an iratze to it the night before.

"You know, firing 200 arrows on a dislocated shoulder isn't exactly ideal if you want said shoulder to heal." She went rigid at the sound of his voice and slowly stood to face him.

"Jace," She mumbled. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes appeared conflicted. He wished for a moment that he knew why.

"Looking for a certain redhead funnily enough." He placed his hand about a meter off the ground. "She's about this tall, bright green eyes, fairly sassy and a little temperamental. You might know her." He grinned deviously but his grin straightened out when he saw she didn't return one.

"Well you found me, what's up?" Clary returned lightly.  
"I'm just a bit foggy with last night, did you come to my room at one point?" As if possible, she became even more rigid, then after a moment her body relaxed.  
"Oh is that all. I took a shower but my shoulder swelled up insanely and I needed you to put another iratze on it. I sat on the bed while you did and then left." She shrugged absently, believing her own words less than Jace did.

"Oh ok, how is it? The shoulder, I mean."

"I've had worse, I'll manage." She returned to the weapons stand and retrieved her crossbow.

"Clary. No." He said, stepping forward and taking her hands and wresting the bow from her.  
"Do you mind?" Her green eyes flared at his golden ones.  
"Your shoulder is bad enough. Take the day off, Trainers' orders." He loosened his grip on her hands. "Go paint for a bit or sleep. No training before Saturday when we hunt next. Think you can manage 5 days of rest?"

"Yeah what ever Jace." She grumbled and turned to walk out the door.

Those five days of rest were total torture for Jace. He found himself thinking of Clary more and more over those days and couldn't get her maddening smell out of his room. It filled his mind and made him long to have her sleeping next to him. His mind constantly wandered to the importance of curves. He had always appreciated them but it wasn't until he began to train Clary that he began to apprehend their importance. The simple curve between ankle to calf, to knee, to thigh to butt. Women's bodies were so fluid and smooth, easing gently from one place to another. On Clary the curves were subtle, but they held importance and his interest nonetheless.

When the Saturday night hunt began encroaching Clary found herself pushed into Isabelle's bathroom with yet another clothing ensemble.

"So Clare, what's the deal with you and Jace? I've been getting some serious sexual tension vibes." Her voice filtered through the door, slightly muffled.

"Nothing is going on between me and Jace, Iz." She shouted in return.

"Exactly. That's the problem. You clearly want him and he definitely wants you, get back out here those clothes are going to be totally wrong." Isabelle's voice growing in intensity and excitement.

"Ugh fine, what now Iz" Clary pushed through the door, unpleased to have to try yet another ensemble, her fourth for the night. This one consisted of her trademark fitted leather jacket, a tight, black pencil skirt, fishnets and an emerald peplum blouse. She threw on the clothes, a rather sexy choice compared to her usual outfits. "Isabelle, what are you trying to do to me?" Clary called through the door. After a second Isabelle forced it open to look at Clary.  
"Perfect! He won't be able to keep his hands off you! Magnus said there is only a low disturbance tonight, so 4 demons max. Then the rest of the night is ours!" Isabelle ducked back out but returned almost instantly with a dangerous pair of shoes. 4 inch, stiletto heeled, knee high boots that Clary was not entirely sure she could walk in.

Once their outfits were completed the girls made their way to the training room to stock up on weapons. The boys were there as always, being a walking arsenal took its own perfection. Jace glanced up the second the doors began to move and gulped at the sight before him. Clary stood in her heeled boots 5 feet 6 inches of pure sexy. Smoky makeup decorated her eyes and her fiery hair flowed free in ringlets down her back. She wore a beautiful top that matched her eyes and accentuated her curves in a dangerously appealing way, especially those at her chest. She also wore a female codpiece, a necklace that hung just above her delicate cleavage. She caught his gaze and blushed fiercely but didn't move her eyes. His mouth moved of its own accord into a genuine grin before he moved back to his weapons.

"So what's the plan tonight? I'm not really up for baiting tonight." Clary stated, breaking the silent tension that was building.

"I'm baiting tonight, divide and conquer style." Isabelle grinned wildly.  
"Are you sure you're up for hunting? How's the shoulder?" Jace glanced up at Clary, concern lightly coating his tone.

"Its fine. Just stiff because I got banned from training." She poked her tongue at him. Clary wandered around to the weapons table and grabbed a black belt that she fastened around her waist at the blouse's flair and proceeded to fill it with daggers. Jace watched her with absent fascination. Clary glanced up and caught his eyes again.

"Pass me that sheath will you?" She said to him, gesturing at a short sword sheath. He passed to her no questions asked. She pulled out her stele and carved her secret tardis rune into the sheath. "Here, it's how I hid your sword." She passed the sheath back.  
"I don't get it. You used a runed sheath?" He glanced at the sheath, seriously puzzled.  
"It's a tardis rune, makes it bigger on the inside. Makes it easily capable of holding a broadsword. Easier to conceal more weapons that way." Jace took up the sheath and his eyes grew as he slid his sword into it.  
"Whoa. So that's how you hid my sword in your back. That's amazing." Clary shrugged of her jacket and runed two inverted holsters, sliding two seraph blades into each. She placed them on her back and began marking her arms for the night. Runes for balance, dexterity, strength, night vision, even one for sure-footing. The burn of the stele no longer bothered her, she barely felt it. Once they were complete she strapped a short sword on her forearm before she pulled the jacket back on and the group finished its preparations and headed for Pandemonium.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere inside of Pandemonium was intoxicating. The demons were quickly and simply dealt with, a few standard eidolons, nothing overly exciting. Clary sat at the bar with the gang, as per usual. She was doing her best not to order anything too alcoholic, she needed a clear head. Jace on the other hand, held his liquor well and was on his third drink of the night. Smoldering gold turned onto emerald green and before she could think anything of it, he grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to the dance floor.

The coloured chiaroscuro lights and heavy trance music were intoxicating, suppressing Clary's common sense and invigorating the woman inside of her. They writhed together to the fast pace of the music and all the elements of the night, the lights, the heavy music, the slight amount of alcohol pulsing through her veins and her proximity to Jace began to reignite the fire of arousal in her stomach. She wanted him more than she had 7 nights ago, more than she had months ago on the night of the panic attacks, more than she had ever wanted anything except for how much she wanted to erase the memory rune lacing its way across the small of his back.

Sweat began to line their bodies and dehydration became evident. Jace, being the gentleman he so often claims left to find the cure. Before he'd been gone a minute a demon they'd missed noticed Clary and approached her. It appeared to be a class four, possibly 5, eidolon, like the one that gave her blood poisoning. Internally she gulped but also thanked the angel she hadn't had much alcohol to drink. The demon approached her swiftly, a dangerous, predatory grin arcing across its face. The glamour showed a young male, very muscular and very country.

"Howdy, li'l lady. What's a sweet young thing like you doin' dressed so scandalous?" The grin grew wider.

"Scandalous? And to think I was aiming for a classy escort." She scoffed. Isabelle was supposed to bait and the group had given the all clear. Mistakes all round tonight.

"My, my, temper, temper young one. You definitely achieved that. I was merely complimenting your efforts. I apologise for the offense taken, may I make up for it with a dance?" This one was awfully wordy for a demon; most didn't try so hard for a mundane. But as much as she wished to deny him, the shadow hunter in her refused to.

"One dance." She stated bluntly before softening her tone. "Maybe two if I'm feeling particularly charitable." She narrowed her eyes subtly and began to sway with the music. He reciprocated immediately and they began to dance in time to the heavy beat. Clary caught Jace's concerned eye for a fraction of a second before turning to the being before her. "Hmm, charitable it is, then." She grinned lazily and placed her arms around the demon's neck.

"Not to push my luck, but there is a mostly empty storage room out back if you'd like to get out of here for a bit." The predatory grin returned across his face bringing nothing but unease to Clary's stomach.

"Definitely pushing your luck on any other night but as it happens tonight charitable seems to be the order." She grinned and lowered her hands, bringing one to the crook of its elbow. "Lead the way."

She was pulled through the teeming masses, like sockeye salmon swimming upstream. The others followed slowly from behind, trying to blend in to the masses. The storage room was the same one they generally used for this kind of thing, which reduced the logic of the demon leading her directly to it.

She began to worry that the weapons she had weren't going to be any where near enough. She only had two seraphs left, the short sword at her arm, and less than 4 daggers in her belt. She had maybe half of what she began the night with, and barely enough to be facing the demon she was. He pushed the door open roughly and drew her inside, locking it behind him.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." He said, his rough voice bouncing around the room.

"You're asking if I come here often? Once a week at most, I'm not normally one for dancing so you'd probably glance right past me." Unease began to weigh her gut.

"I don't think it possible to merely 'glance' past you love. Personally, the Tuesday atmosphere is my kind of gig. Must be why we haven't been acquainted." The demon moved for Clary, winding his arms over her shoulders. Her sore one twitched at the contact, snapping her back to reality.

"Must be," She returned. A flash of silver and black split through the scene. Clary's short sword sprung free from her wrist lashing at the arms of the demon, forcing him back enough to rethink his approach.

"Shadow hunter." He hissed, spitting the words as though they burned his tongue. "Such a shame, I thought we were beginning to get along." He lunged for her, the glamour gone and claws extended. Clary swiftly spun out of the way, lashing out with her sword as she did so, catching him across the back.  
"Bitch, this is my favourite jacket. You're going to pay for that." He snarled, lunging again.  
"Only in your blood." She grinned deviously. Her moves defined in a deadly grace that Jace had trained her to acquire. She swapped hands and used her now free right to launch a dagger at the demon's head, a blow too easily dodged. Clary swore under her breath and removed her one of her two remaining seraph blades, naming it for the angel _Kushiel. _It broke through the darkness in a fantastic display of holy light. The demon shrunk away at the lights contact but retained his ground firmly.  
"Ah, _Kushiel_, the angel of punishment of the Christian and Judaist houses. How fitting, you a servant of no religion choose the angel of Punishment. Pathetic, all of you filthy apes." The demon snarled violently before lunging again. Clary danced in a swirling arc of white and silver, two blades moving as one to tear their target. She sliced again and again, the slashes barely seeming to affect the demon before her. "Oh how swiftly mortal life does fade, and how swiftly does the fascination you hold." IT grinned, like a predator closing in on its prey. Clary deftly swapped her short sword with a second seraph. This one named _Phanuel. _"Your dance did entertain me some but now you are like a fly who needs a firm swatting. And please. I knew of Phanuel, he was not one for repentance and hope." The demon moved with blinding speed for Clary, her golden blood barely allowing her to make the adjustment with her right hand in time. She struck out behind and forward at the same time, _Phanuel_ striking forwards, _Kushiel_ striking back in anticipation of the demons attack. Her right struck flesh and the force from the fleshy wall behind her recoiled. The demon froze, Eidolons, unlike so many others, possessed hearts and her blade had grazed its surface. Almost instantly she swung with her left hand in a clean arc that struck through the demon's neck, decapitating it. The demon's body shuddered in response, releasing a wave of force that knocked Clary into the exposed wall support behind her with a deafening crack that shook the whole room. The demon began to close in on itself, disappearing back to its home dimension, right as the others found their way through the door.  
"Took you long enough. Next time just kill me yourselves, it would be so much easier for us both." She stood shakily, a rattling cough making its way through her lips.  
"Shit, you okay Clare?" Isabelle exclaimed, rushing to help her up.  
"I'm superb Iz." Clary replied, rolling her eyes so subtly only a certain golden haired boy noticed.  
"You guys head back out and see if there are any others we missed. I'm going to get Clary home. Before anyone offered protest Jace had his stele pressed at her elbow, mendelin and iratze runes flowing from its tip.  
"Yeah, home." She said. _'I don't even know what that is anymore.'_ She didn't. Jace scooped her up into his arms and took the back exit, Alec and Isabelle disappearing back into the club.


	3. Chapter 3

"How are you really feeling Firefly?" He asked as they made their way through the grand church doors.

"I've seen better days but honestly, I've definitely seen worse. I think I just need a night off." She grumbled lightly.

"Agreed. Maybe more than one night. I know you, rest is like the holy grail of cures and you don't get enough." He gave her a rather authorial glance before he continued. "Actually, come to think of it, come watch a movie with me. I recorded The Superhero Movie the other night and haven't had a chance to watch it yet."

"Fine. But only because I know you and you won't leave me alone if I say no." She sunk into his arms, disgruntled, "But I want a shower first."

Clary emerged from her bathroom in a pair of black leggings and a loose burgundy knitted jumper. Jace lay absently on her bed twirling his stele.

"Feeling better Clare?" He asked.

"Much, surprisingly." She ran a brush through her curls and braided them down her side.  
"And your shoulder?" He turned to her, concern filling his features.

"Aches like a bitch. I guess 5 days on a dislocated shoulder wasn't enough after all." She shrugged before she could think any better of it and winced automatically.  
"Want an iratze?" Jace offered.

"Nah I'll suck it up, so movie time?" Jace turned to her fully, that signature grin creeping at his lips.  
"You ready for the comedy experience of a lifetime Firefly?"

"Totally. Lead the way."

Surprisingly, he led her back to his room. "Sorry, just grabbing something." He ducked in the room and back out in a matter of seconds. When Jace returned he held something tightly in his hand. "Hold out your hand." He said. Clary did as she was told and Jace emptied a delicate silver chain with a ring onto it.

"Uh, thanks. I was wondering where that got to." She stumbled for a second but then hung the ring back around her neck.  
"You must have left it last week." Jace mumbled absently.

"Oh yeah, right. Last week" They continued on towards the sitting room and while Clary lounged on the couch Jace set up the movie. He curled in next to her on the couch. She automatically flinched back as Jace, barely noticing, draped a blanket over the two of them.

The movie flashed on the screen and although it was the last thing she felt like doing, she laughed for quite a lot of it. The movie managed to take her mind off of the events of the night and, more importantly, the events of last week. Towards the end of the movie Clary had become substantially more relaxed and the two had rearranged themselves so Clary was lying comfortably with her feet in Jace's lap and his arms were draped loosely over the couch. Once the movie had ended Jace left the warmth of the couch and he placed on another. It was another she hadn't seen and since she had fulfilled her promise of watching 'a' movie with him she felt no guilt at sleeping her way through this one. As she began to doze off she felt warmth encase her, warm bindings wrapping around her chest, along her back.

For the first time in a long time, her dreams weren't nightmares or flashbacks to the war. They were warm, light, sun-filled scenes that brought her peace. She had moved a lot in her sleep but for the moment the bindings were across her back and her face pressed into the wall of warmth. She began to stir with the signs of waking up causing the wall to move and try to sit up. The bindings along her back loosened and with out thinking she slipped her arm over them, securing them to her and buried her face in the wall. Almost trying cuddle it into staying. A musical chuckle vibrated the wall, just enough to pull her free from the clutches of sleep. Clary rolled onto her back and looked up at the golden man lying next to her. Common sense told her to freak out Common sense told her to shrink away and get up. Common sense, she told, to shut up and take a day off.

"Morning." He laughed, admiring her confusion.

"Morning." She returned, laughing equally as much. He began to shift and sit up, pulling her up with him. Some how he managed to move in just the right way that his t shirt rode up and a glimpse of the rune was visible. Clary sighed, if common sense was here, it would tell her _not_ to do what she was about to.

"I lied to you." She blurted before common sense could change her mind. Jace stiffened and turned to her.  
"About what?" He seemed puzzled, trying to remember an instance that could have contained a lie.  
"Last week. I didn't come for an iratze." She spoke the last few words quietly.

"Oh. I figured, I just assumed that if you wanted to talk you would." He moved to put his arm around her, causing her to flinch back.

"Don't touch me, Jace. There's a reason you don't remember. I took away your memories so I didn't have to face them the next day." Confusion began to flood his mind. He could scarcely remember her in an oversized shirt, the ghost of her lips on his.  
"You took my memories? After the speech you gave your mum you took mine?" Anger coated the edge of his tone, just enough that Clary noticed and caught his gaze.  
"First of all, it was maybe 3 hours of your memory, not 16 years. Second what I did is reversible. What she did isn't. Its not like I took your life away Jace." He flinched at the force behind her voice, she was trying to make the situation right but he hadn't considered past his own anger.  
"Would you reverse it though, your memory, given the chance?" This thought occurred to him idly. He wouldn't change her memory, the law of infinite possibility brought her to him, with her memories returned she might not be here, she might be a shadow hunter at another institute or dead.

"No. I wouldn't, at least I don't think I would. I lived my whole life with out a father but then when he did exist, it was like my worst nightmare come to life. Some things are better left to the imagination." Her gaze again drew to the rune on his back. "Can you turn around for a second?" Confused, he obliged, the second his head turned away from her he felt the burn of a stele on his back and it was like he had broken through the surface of an icy lake. His memory returned to him. Clary standing shirtless in the training room, Clary at his door, Clary shouting his name, Clary and him lying breathless on his bed.

"Holy shit." He breathed. "Why would I want to forget that? Firefly I have been wanting to do those things and so…" He turned to face her only to be faced with a closed door and an empty couch. He was getting so tired of her cut and run technique. He raced out after her, straight to her room because if he knew Clary as well as he thought he did she'd be packing and running. The locking rune on her door was proof enough and he broke it down with such a force he didn't know he was capable of.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK?" Alec shouted at him, Magnus was on top of him. They were in a very compromising position.  
"Shit, shit, shit! Wrong room, sorry guys go back to what ever you're doing to each other." He raced along the corridor to the room he was sure of as Clary's and opened the door. She was pacing and tearing her hands through her hair. She turned at the sound of her door and glanced at him. Her emerald eyes locked onto his and she froze. Jace crossed the room to her in a second and placed his hands on her face, pulling her up to kiss him. She hesitated for a minute but soon melted under his touch. He pulled her gently back to the door, kicking it closed.

"I'm sorry Jace." She mumbled against him. He broke away slightly.

"I'm not, just think. If you didn't take away my memories we couldn't have some hot, steamy make up sex could we?" She slapped his chest but laughed. His arms wound around her shoulders, pressing her tightly against him. "Just next time, talk to me and suck it up. You have no idea how much I wanted you before that night Clare."

"Then why don't you show me?" She pulled out of the embrace, biting her lip gently. Lust gripped in his stomach.

"Alright, but you my dear, are being punished. Such a naughty thing to steal my memories."


	4. Chapter 4

Please know that this contains adult themes and should only really be read by 18+ audiences. I hope you enjoy.

He moved his arms to her shoulders and pressed her against the door. His hands slid down and wrapped around her wrists, locking them above her head as he kissed hungrily down her neck. She melted against his skin, too proud to beg for more, she tried loosening her wrists but his grip was steel.

"Not tonight." He growled against her skin. He kissed along her collarbone, nipping with his teeth and tongue along to her cleavage. A low moan made its way out of her throat before she could think better of it. He grinned at the sound and moved his lips back up her neck until they found hers again. Her tongue forced through his lips and began exploring his mouth, taking in his taste of sunshine and citrus. After a moment he released her hands and moved his down to her hips, holding her against him. Her hands fell to his shoulders and in a less than graceful move, she pulled herself up, locking her ankles behind his waste. His hands fell from her hips to petite rear in an attempt to steady and support her. Swiftly, he turned from the door carrying her over to her bed and gently placed her down.

First it was her jumper, then her top and she was left in a plain, strapless bra and her leggings. He allowed his tongue to roam over her stomach down to that one rune and back up to her cleavage. He leapt from the bed then and found a scarf dangling over her wardrobe. He instructed her to hold out her hands and she knew where this night was going to go. She took his memories and she was going to be punished. He tied it gently around her hands and then around the bed head. At the moment it was a solid wood finish with vertical slats. After she was secured he resumed his place above her, kissing every inch of skin that she was currently offering. He kissed down her stomach and tugged gently on her leggings, trying to ease them off separate to her underwear. After he succeeded he placed gentle kisses along the inner side of her thigh up to her underwear. When he reached the blue fabric he took it in his teeth and pulled it back down her legs, discarding them on the floor. He repeated the trail of kisses but this time he didn't stop. He moved to her central area and began to work kisses along her folds and moved his tongue purposefully along her little nerve-filled bump. Waves of pleasure coursed through her and soon her hips were rising to meet him. One hand moved up to her stomach to steady her while the other remained on the bed for balance. His tongue moved down to her entrance and began teasing the flesh around it. After a few moments it all became too much and the pleasure over took her, her breathing hitched and her body twitched in ecstasy.

She soon recovered from her high and he moved his attention up her body. He stopped at her bra and moved his left hand behind her, unclasping it on the first try. Her breasts sprang free and were enveloped by his mouth. He moved gently against it, kissing and stroking her nipple with his tongue while one hand worked the flesh of the other. She gasped and writhed in pleasure under him, riding out wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure. His mouth eventually moved back to hers and their tongues danced in each other's mouths. After a while he stood and discarded his own shirt before standing and instructing her to turn over. She obliged, unknowing of what he had planned. He stripped off his jeans and boxers so that he was as bare as she was. With one hand on his own body, the other began kneading the flesh of her behind. Up the gentle curves of her rear to the curves of her waist. He couldn't bear it any further, he needed her. He lined himself up and entered, a long, low moan escaping her lips. It was not a moan of pain, but one of pleasure. He began thrusting slowly but his pace quickened after a moment. His hand continued grabbing at her flesh while the other had reached around her front for stability. He thrust into her for a long time, each one gaining in intensity and pleasure. Sweat began to cover them both as he neared his high and he reached around to bring her with him. On one hand, his fingers worked her nerves and the other continued grasping at the flesh it could reach. Her moans of pleasure filled the room with his and before long the rode out their highs together, in a pure state of bliss. He removed himself from her and balanced himself over her untying her hands and checking for any marks he left on her skin. They collapsed together in a tangle of limbs and sweat trailing gentle kisses over each other's lips before succumbing to the abyss of sleep, her last thoughts leaving an impression in her mind.

_If that was being punished, maybe I should misbehave more often._


	5. AN Re Chapter 3

_**Hi guys, I only just noticed the errors with chapter three and I would like to quickly apologise. It's fixed now, I hope you like it now that its actually legible. **_

_Thanks for you patience,_

_-Firefly Andy._


End file.
